Come To Bed, Dr Oliver
by LadyAiken
Summary: Smutty one-shot.  After Chris Hughes dies, Luke and Reid finally have time to spend with each other.


"_**Come To Bed, Dr. Oliver."**_

It was the day after Chris Hughes' funeral. Reid had been fairly cut up over the whole episode and blamed himself for Doogie's death. Despite the fact everyone had told him that he did the best he could and undoubtedly helped prolong Chris' life, Reid was having none of it. He was responsible for the death and he would not let others tell him otherwise.

Luke had been really concerned. He and Reid had made plans for a 'Special Romantic Night' and Reid had not even bothered to cancel on him. Luke had found him working a double shift in the new Neuro wing and all he got in response to reminding Reid they had a date was

"These patients don't cure themselves Luke and contrary to popular belief even I can't schedule when they're going to have their next aneurysm."

Reid then walked down the hall as if nothing had happened. Luke sighed and slumped against the Nurses Station in defeat. He knew he should not take it too personally given the last week's turn in events, but he had at least hoped that Reid would still be up for the date – they both knew what the underlying premise of that was. Reid was going to graciously sit through dinner and pretend like he was enjoying trying to make small-talk when really all he wanted was to eat as fast as he could so that Luke would finish and let him drive them both to Reid's house. If Reid had his way most of their clothes would be off before Luke was even in the front door.

Like that was going to happen now. Luke would be lucky if Reid even called him tonight. He wished there was something he could do to make him feel better.

It was the end of another gruelling double shift as Reid pulled up to his house. The lights were all out and he smiled as he killed the motor. Nobody was awake. That was good, it meant he could go to bed without having to talk to anyone and answer yet again about how he felt.

Reid walked into the lounge and turned on a small table lamp as he deposited his keys, pager, watch and wallet on the dresser. Only then did he look up.

"What in God's name?"

There in the mirror was a reflection of Luke. A very naked Luke who was carefully positioned behind Reid's bedroom door leaving only one thing to the imagination. Reid blinked and tried to look away. As much as he wanted to drag Luke into the bedroom right now, lock the door and have the younger man screaming in ecstasy, he also knew that candles and romance should be on the cards. Not Luke feeling guilty because Reid had been in a particularly crappy mood over something that he could not control.

Reid slowly exhaled and tried to concentrate on undoing his shirts cuffs. It was not working. He was fumbling. He rested his hands on the edge of the table to try and calm himself. Slowly, he looked up and caught sight of Luke still standing there.

"Come to bed, Dr. Oliver."

Luke's voice was thick with desire. Reid swore the distance between them was about to burst into flames. His face showed unmistakable lust even in the slightly blurry reflection from the mirror in the dim light.

"Careful, Snyder, I'm finding it very hard to hold my composure."

Reid's voice was almost as thickly laced with desire.

"Good."

Reid waited for the sofa to burst into flames. It did not.

He crossed the room, his eyes fused to Luke's the whole time. He stopped, barely an inch between them. He could have peeked round the door, but his eyes stayed on Luke's face.

Luke's lips were on his. A crushing mix of fire and passion all at once. Reid's tongue fought against Luke's lips to be able to have access there too. He wanted, once and for all to claim Luke as _his_. To make sure that every time Luke thought of sex the memory and feel of Reid was as second-nature as the need to breathe. To know that sex would only be good enough for Luke if it was with Reid. For the words 'Reid' and 'sex' to be synonymous.

With no warning, Reid pulled back and took a large step back away from Luke. Luke looked like he might protest and Reid put his hand up to stop him.

"We can't do this. You wanted candles and romance. Not me in a foul mood wanting to use you to bury my problems."

Luke looked almost shell-shocked.

"You have a _heart_?" He laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Reid said as he tried to swat Luke on the shoulder.

Luke just carried on laughing as he jumped backwards to try and avoid the swipe. He had forgotten that the door was protecting his modesty.

Reid instantly looked downwards. Luke grins sheepishly. He reaches out casually and picks up the shirt that he discarded earlier.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Considering you just said you didn't want sex with me, I'm putting my clothes back on."

"I never said I didn't want sex."

Reid stepped into the room and took Luke's shirt from him, placing it back where it had just come from.

"But –"

"All I meant was, are you really, _really_ sure you want to sacrifice what you want for what I want?"

Luke took a step closer and pressed himself up against Reid. Their mouths met for a searing kiss and then Luke pulled back.

"I swear to God, Luke, if you're about to tell me this is another lesson in positive reinforcement –"

"I was just going to tell you that sometimes in life, things change. When I realised today that someone I lo... _care_ about was having a hard time, I wanted to do something to fix it. Then I realised it wasn't about the candles or the romance, it was about the two of us."

Reid eyed Luke suspiciously but said nothing. He leaned forward to give Luke a chaste kiss which quickly turned into a heated battle for dominance. Luke won and Reid ended up sprawled across his double bed as Luke worked to get his shirt buttons undone. For every new inch of skin revealed, a kiss or lick was placed on the skin. Reid groaned. Normally he was the one in charge of all aspects of his life. Now, he was at Luke's mercy and it was oh so _totally wrong _and oh so _totally right _all at once.

Luke was gentler than expected. Perhaps over the passage of time Reid had thought that Luke would have built up enough sexual tension that even a dam bursting its banks could not hold them back. He was wrong. Luke wanted to savour the moment. To make sure that it was Reid who was claimed as Luke's. To make sure that every time Reid thought of sex the memory and feel of Luke was as second-nature as the need to breathe. To know that sex would only be good enough for Reid if it was with Luke. For the words 'Luke' and 'sex' to be synonymous.

Finally, Luke was ready to enter Reid. His erection was resting against Reid's tight enterance and he paused, catching Reid's eye.

"What now, Snyder? Do you need me to draw you a medical diag–"

His lust drenched words that had been strangled out in a fit of desire were cut short as Luke suddenly kissed him hard and pushed himself all the way in, as deep as Reid's internal organs would take him. Reid groaned loudly against Luke who promptly swallowed all the noises as he began to move in and out as fast as he could. He alternated the angle of his hips with each thrust, causing Reid to moan even more.

"_God Luke._"

Sometime later, the pair were canoodling not seeming to care about the mess they had created in the sheets. Luke's head was against Reid's chest and Reid's arm was possessively around Luke's waist. Neither felt the need to talk, there was nothing really left to say. Actions had spoken louder than words. For once, Reid had been happily and totally out of control. He smirked at the memory.

"Whatcha smirking at?"

Luke spoke as he lazily poked Reid between the ribs.

"Nothing."

As Luke's breathing began to even out and slow, Reid reached down to pull the covers over them both. He leaned over to kiss Luke on the cheek. As his mouth passed his ear Reid whispered almost inaudibly

"I love you too, Luke."

Luke sighed contentedly in his sleep and nestled closer.


End file.
